Never Let Me Go
by xAkemihime
Summary: Elas nunca deixariam uma a outra. Elas se importavam demais. E aquela ligação existente entre elas talvez fosse maior do que pensavam. – Yuri Rose/Lissa


Vampire Academy não me pertence.

Eu só li o primeiro livro e a história portanto se passa no começo dele. Agradeço se não me derem spoilers dos demais livros da série nos comentários.

OBS: Fic yuri, relação mulher x mulher. Se não gosta, por favor, nem leia.

Aos demais, boa leitura.

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Fugir não havia sido premeditado, não pensei em nenhum plano para sair da Academia, mas depois de tantos eventos curiosos acerca de Lissa, quando constatei que ela realmente estava em perigo, deixei meu impulso tomar conta, puxando-a para junto de mim e tirando-nos daquele lugar que por anos e anos vivi.

Lá não era mais seguro para Lissa, e apesar de gostar de viver na Academia, rodeada de meus amigos, a proteção da princesa sempre viria em primeiro plano em minha vida.

Assim que saímos, no entanto, conseguimos um pequeno lugar para nos hospedarmos e podermos pensar o que faríamos a seguir. Lissa ajudou nessa parte, usando um pouco de sua compulsão, algo que eu não gostava, mas que era mais que necessário na situação em que nos encontrávamos.

Foi então, quando finalmente pudemos relaxar e dormir um pouco nas desconfortáveis camas do pequeno hotel, que outro problema veio à tona.

Eu estava desperta na hora, olhando para fora através da janela, enquanto ficava de guarda, com medo de que os Guardiões da Academia já tivessem dado por nossa falta e estivessem em nossa procura.

Lissa se remexia inquietamente em sua cama e eu podia sentir, através de nossa estranha ligação, sentimentos confusos vindo dela, e algo mais... Fome.

Yeah. Eu definitivamente tinha me esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe.

— Lissa, acorde! – Sacudi-a de leve, vendo a confusão em seus olhos.

Sua pele estava pálida, mais que o normal para um Moroi, e eu podia ver o quanto estava fraca. Não somente pela nossa pequena fuga, mas por usar sua compulsão mais de uma vez, aparentemente isso a desgastava bastante.

— O que houve? Nos encontraram?

— Não, não é isso, mas... – Mordi o lábio, ainda refletindo sobre o que fazer com aquilo. – Você está com fome. Por que não me disse antes?

— Ah. – Os olhos dela desviaram-se dos meus, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. – Eu não sabia o que fazer... Quero dizer, precisamos encontrar alimentadores.

Tanto ela como eu sabíamos que não iriamos encontrar alimentadores, pelo menos, não tão fácil.

Aquele mundo fora da Academia era um mundo novo para nós duas. Não conhecíamos nada dele e não arriscaríamos sair por aí explorando. Não quando várias pessoas já poderiam estar a nossa procura. E principalmente: não com Strigois andando por aí. É, esse também era um risco, e do qual eu mais temia.

Eu sabia a coisa certa a fazer. E embora isso quebrasse várias regras minhas e ia contra tudo o que prezava, também sabia que não tinha outra escolha.

Não quando a outra escolha seria a morte dela.

Me sentei ao lado de Lissa na cama dela e puxei meus cabelos do pescoço, deixando a pele a mostra.

- Beba.

- Não! Não mesmo Rose! Nós vamos achar outra maneira de eu me alimentar, de jeito nenhum farei isso com você!

E é claro que era iria negar imediatamente. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que não aceitaria tão fácil.

- Lissa, se você não beber, você morre. Não temos outra opção. – Endireitei-me, olhando-a nos olhos com convicção, tentando buscar sua aceitação.

- Rose, beber seu sangue a tornaria suja, você sabe disso! E eu sei o quanto odeia meretrizes de sangue, não posso fazer isso com você.

- Eu não vou me tornar uma meretriz de sangue só por você ter bebido meu sangue. E muito menos irei me sentir suja. – Procurei suas mãos e as segurei firmemente. – É você Lissa. Eu me importo mais com você do que comigo, deveria saber disso.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu também me importo mais com você do que comigo... – murmurou ela, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Beber um pouco do meu sangue não irá me matar. Depois daremos um jeito de conseguir alimentadores, mas por hora... Apenas beba. Eu não suportarei te ver fraca e não poder fazer nada em relação a isso.

- Tudo bem – por fim disse, sentindo-se derrotada. – Mas só dessa vez.

Aproximei-me ainda mais dela, expondo novamente meu pescoço e esperando o que estava por vir.

Meu interior se agitou com medo da dor que possivelmente viria, mas tudo o que senti quando os caninos de Lissa perfuraram minha pele, foi o mais puro prazer.

Finalmente compreendia com exatidão quando diziam que a saliva de um Moroi tem endorfina. É como se fosse uma droga. Uma maravilhosa e extasiante droga da qual eu estava apaixonada. E de repente, eu não queria que Lissa parasse. Que tirasse todo o meu sangue, não me importava. Eu me sentia tonta, mas ao mesmo tempo revigorada, e queria continuar com aquela sensação magnífica por um bom tempo.

Mas infelizmente, logo senti os seus caninos se afastarem, e seu corpo se endireitar para longe de mim.

Lissa me olhava com receio, embora agora suas bochechas já estivessem um pouco mais coradas e o brilho houvesse retomado seus olhos.

- Você está bem?

O efeito da sua saliva ainda estava sob meu corpo, embora não tão intenso como antes. Olhei-a, sorrindo, admirando sua face mais vivida, embora carregasse uma expressão preocupada.

Observei os cabelos loiros de Lissa caídos em uma cascata sobre seus ombros. Sua pele alva envolta do pequeno e único vestido que tinha, agora que nos tornamos fugitivas. Lissa... já havia percebido antes, mas não me importei de tomar nota de novo... ela era linda. Tudo nela. Seu jeito angelical, seus olhos intensos, seu nariz definido... sua boca.

Talvez fosse o efeito da droga sobre mim, mas eu olhava para seus lábios, que ainda continham um resquício de sangue meu, com uma vontade única. Vontade de conhecer o sabor daqueles lábios pressionados aos meus.

Eu não era capaz de controlar meu corpo que estava se aproximando cada vez mais do de minha amiga. Eu não era capaz de controlar nada, apenas me deixando ser movida por aquele estranho desejo. Nunca fora muito boa em controlar meus impulsos quando estava sã, dopada então... era pior ainda, constatei.

E o mais estranho de tudo aquilo, foi ver que Lissa não se afastou nem um pouco de mim, pelo contrário. Apesar de surpresa, não parecia querer se afastar do que estava por vir.

- Rose, o que você...

Ansiedade correu por seu corpo, eu notei através de nossa ligação, embora desse para sentir bem fracamente devido ao meu estado.

Ela também queria aquilo.

E foi então que sem esperar mais, cortei o espaço entre nós, selando nossos lábios em um beijo lento e proveitoso, a fim de desfrutar todas as sensações que aquilo poderia me proporcionar – além do que já estava sentindo de sua mordida. Lissa retribuiu o beijo, um pouco temerosa no inicio, mas se soltando mais depois.

Nós ficamos assim por um tempo, nos beijando no nosso ritmo, apenas conhecendo um pouco mais uma da outra.

E neste tempo o torpor foi se passando lentamente, os efeitos daquela mordida deixando meu corpo e me fazendo ficar mais consciente de minhas ações. Ainda assim, eu não queria parar. Tinha descoberto algo novo e queria aproveitar ao máximo.

Apesar de me sentir um pouco mais fraca devido a perda de sangue, não deixei isso me abalar. Pressionei ainda mais meus lábios contra os de Lissa, de maneira um pouco mais urgente do que fora antes.

Lissa logo deitara, puxando-me para cima de seu corpo. Nossos beijos se tornando cada vez mais calorosos, como se pouco a pouco algo despertasse dentro de nós.

Não demorou muito para nossas únicas roupas se tornarem desnecessárias em nosso corpo.

Nós queríamos aproveitar tudo. Compartilhar o máximo daquele momento somente nosso, e de mais ninguém.

Talvez fosse errado o que estávamos fazendo. É, sem dúvida não seria uma coisa bem vista nos olhos de um Dhampir ou um Moroi, mas ninguém precisava saber de nada.

E além do mais, isso não importava.

Desde que eu tivesse Lissa do meu lado.

Ai nada mais importava, exceto ela.


End file.
